Black Rabbit
Black Rabbit is one of the main protagonists and a member of the "No Names". Description A rabbit-eared girl who resides in the Miniature Garden. She's the one who summoned the problem children. She often tries to be serious but easily gets flustered and usually speaks in third-person. Her normally blue hair turns pink as she gains increased power. She is a member of the community called "No Name". And the overall caretaker for the Community's children. As stated from Episode 4, rabbits have the authority to judge and referee games. In order to participate in the games, they'd have to meet a number of requirements. She has been called several names/titles. These include "Symbol of Selflessness", "Moon Rabbit", "Noble of Miniature Garden" After the arrival of the problem kids, her titles continue to grow... of Little Garden(lol), of Little Garden(deko) and of Little Garden(porn) mostly named by Izayoi. Background Black Rabbit is, possibly, the last Moon Rabbit after an attack by Azi Dahaka, When she was 10 she was to be given a name by her parents and named the 'heiress' of the Moon Rabbit tribe for being granted four of the ten divine gifts of the clan, being the fourth in the tribe's history to possess the Gifts. However, the attack changed this and Black Rabbit was saved by Canaria, Leticia, and the Lion of the Sun, and hit on by Baron La Croix. After the fight in which the Demon Lord was sealed away, Black Rabbit was adopted a few days later by Canaria and brought into the community. Appearance Black Rabbit has long light blue hair with two bunny ears on top. Her hair turns pink when using great power, as shown in episode 1 as she chases Izayoi Sakamaki to the edge of the world. When her hair turns to completely pink, she has enough power to send Izayoi flying through several walls with a single hit. She has red eyes and wears a navy blue, red and white ruffled outfit which Shiroyasha recommended because she would earn more while refereeing a Gift Game. She also wears a black collar with white ruffles, a mini skirt with garters that supported the black stockings, red heels with white ruffles on top and wristbands cuffs that match the outfit on both of her wrists. Personality Based on her title "Symbol of Selflessness", she is willing to bring the No Names flag and title back, and other various things (like getting Leticia, their former demon lord leader, back for the community), Black Rabbit is a very loyal person. She will do whatever she can to help the people she considers friends, as well as the entire community, even if it means sacrificing herself. However, she does have some pride as the Noble of Miniature Garden. She gets flustered quite easily but still needs to be serious she is. Black Rabbit is really a considerate kind person but when angry she does get quite and scary and quite powerful. Black Rabbit also is a bit of a worrywart. She's always afraid someone would get into trouble and cause the whole community to have a bad reputation. But still she always trust her friends and believes in them, most of the time. As was shown in volume 5, she had doubts about entrusting Jin with a very important job. Compared to others she had been shown to be very gullible against Izayoi. Relationships [[Izayoi Sakamaki|'Izayoi Sakamaki']] Black Rabbit and Izayoi's relationship at first could be declared as bad due to Izayoi, in the Light Novels, groping her breast and legs when she was in shock after the battle with the Water God. She even went so far as to call him her nemesis. However, as time went by Black Rabbit's opinion changed and she shown appreciation for the boy and his power and intellect. Her opinion changed to favorable during the event of epsiode 5. When Izayoi declared that he wanted their flag to be in the stars Black Rabbit replied, "Seems romantic," and they both smiled at each other. The feelings were mutual as Izayoi's teasing of her could be seen as him holding certain affection levels for her as a friend and ally, but could also be because he thinks of her as a toy. However, when she was injured in Volume 6, Izayoi became enraged, abandoned all his principles just to get back at His Highness. [[Shiroyasha|'Shiroyasha']] They both seem to have a close friend relationship. Shiroyasha thinks that they're "more" than friends, so she does perverted actions towards Black Rabbit as shown when Shiroyasha jumped right into Black Rabbit's chest. [[Canaria|'Canaria']] After the destruction of the Moon Rabbit Community, Black Rabbit was adopted by Canaria. [http://mondaiji-tachi-ga-isekai-kara-kuru-s-desu-yo.wikia.com/wiki/Leticia_Draculair Leticia Draculair] Black Rabbit holds Leticia in high regard as she said that she was taught many wonderful things by her (Leticia). 'Jin Russell' ' '''Jin is like a little brother to her who she can not stop worrying about. 'Asuka'' '''and You ' Both of them love to tease and play with Kuro Usagi ('Black Rabbit' in Japanese). Plot Volume 1 (Episodes 1-5) Black Rabbit summoned the trio to Little Garden. Black Rabbit tried to be serious about her welcoming speech, but the trio did not take her seriously at first due to their first impression of her as a person who has a hobby of cosplaying. Eventually they listened and she revealed the reason she summoned them was because of their gifts. While hiding the true goal for their summoning, she explained to them the Gift Games and started one to better explain the purpose and how the games work. All three of the humans were able to pass the game using a trick that made Black Rabbit feel devastated. She brought Asuka and Yo to the outer gates, but was forced to travel to the Edge of the World to find Izayoi, who had left during the trip. Upon spotting him, she witnessed a Water God's defeat by the boy and the Water Tree that he had rightfully won from the challenge. The water tree was a Gift that really made her excited as it now meant that her community could have their very own source of water and did not have to travel long distances to fetch it from other Communities or rivers. However, her excitement only provided further confirmation for Izayoi's doubt about the true reason behind the reason for them to be summoned and he confronted her about it. Black Rabbit realizing that the secret couldn't be kept in the dark any longer had spilt the secret about the Community's current situation to him. To her relief, he had agreed to stay as their comrade though she had pushed his words of describing it as 'More interesting that way' kind of nagged at the edge of her mind away with her happiness. Later in the day Black Rabbit was forced to accept the fact Asuka and Yo entered a Gift Game that was to occur the next day. She smacked them both with a paper fan in retaliation for their rash actions, but relented and allowed them to go through with the game once she realized she wasn't going to win against them. With the decision to get the problem children appraised, Black Rabbit took everyone, including Jin Russell, to Thousand Eyes, and there she was sexually harassed by her old friend, Shiroyasha. While there Black Rabbit explains to the Problem Children about the gates of Little Garden and the Floor Master's responsibility to protect the district they are assigned to. She then bears witness to a Gift Game between the Problem Children and Shiroyasha after they challenge her to one. Black rabbit was shocked that Yo would bet her life in the game if she was unable to ride the Griffon, but was elated when Yo had not only won the Gift Game but also acquired the powers of a Griffon. The group returned to the No Name Community grounds after the Gift Game, Black Rabbit planted the water tree and it refilled the reservoir. Shortly afterwards, Black Rabbit took a bath with Asuka and Yo, talking about the next days Gift Game against Fores Garo and various other stuff that she refers to as 'Girl Talk'. During the Next Day she was to remain outside the grounds and had to rely on her ears to referee the game as the Geass Roll did not state she could enter the grounds, to which Izayoi calls her out for being useless, causing her slight grief. Once the game was finished, she was frantic about the wound You sustained and spirited her away back to the No Name Community to use several healing gifts to help mend Yo's wound. Later that night, Black Rabbit reunited with her mentor/friend, Leticia, and was appalled to hear her Gift Game had been cancelled, and that reason for her visit was to ask for Jin to disband the community. Something that was impossible after getting to their current situation of spreading the challenge to all Demon Lords. Black Rabbit watched Leticia test Izayoi, and saved her when the crushed lanced was thrown back at her. Black Rabbit snatches the vampire's Gift Card and learns that all of Leticia's Divinity had vanished. Upset that this could even occur, she asked Leticia how it happened. The talk was cut short as those from the Perseus community were sent to recover Leticia by using the Gordon's Gaze to petrify the vampire. Black Rabbit tried to negotiate with them, but was quick to anger when a member of Perseus insulted her community. Revealing one of her gifts, the Spear of Indra, she intended to fight the members of Perseus but was halted by Izayoi tugging her ears. The members of Perseus vanished, forcing Black Rabbit, Izayoi and Asuka to confront the leader, Lauis, at Thousand Eyes office. Laius took an interest in Black Rabbit and tried to get her to transfer to his community, this sparked Asuka and Izayoi to remark that her legs belong to them, with Shiroyasha getting into the act, ending with Black Rabbit smacking Izayoi with her signature paper fan. The conversation, when it was serious, took a turn for the worse with Black Rabbit contemplating trading herself for Leticia's freedom when she was offered the chance, something Asuka was against. In order to obtain Leticia's freedom and prevent Black Rabbit from sacrificing herself, she proposed the legendary gift game Perseus would conduct, but declared it would take years to accomplish. Izayoi appears and reveals he completed the game, and Black Rabbit traveled to the Perseus Community, announcing that they are to participate in a Gift Game when she reveals the two treasures won from the Kraken and Gorgon. As Judge Master Black Rabbit is to referee the battle while everyone fights their way to the arena. Before the start of the game Black Rabbit was surprised at Izayoi's knowledge given how he portrayed himself for most of the time. During the game she grew worried for everyone's sake, but was quickly changed as she was assaulted by an invisible Izayoi tickling her sides. She responded in her usual way: a paper fan attack. When the mention of Laius not being the one to fight Izayoi, Black Rabbit feared the worst and those fears were confirmed when Algol was summoned. She was there to witness Izayoi dominate the fight, and when he smashed a beam that could petrify the world, she was flabbergasted, commenting that his gift can not only shatter Heaven and Earth but also the Stars. She announced the No Names as the winners once Algol was defeated. Once Leticia woke from her petrified state, Black Rabbit was the first to great her, and the first to be shocked at the vampire's willingness to be a maid for the Problem Children. The thought left her just as quickly as she decided to throw a party outside. The reason for this was because the Perseus flag would be removed from the sky. During the time when the stars fell, Black Rabbit talked with izayoi, which ended with the Problem Child declaring to place their flag in the sky, something that Black Rabbit agrees wholeheartedly with. Volume 2 (Episodes 6-10) One day Black Rabbit received and hid an invitation letter for the 'Rise of the Fire Dragon' Festival that was to take place in the North, but the Problem Children found it and as punishment left a letter claiming to leave the Community if Kuro Usagi did not find them by sunset. The letter caused her to enter enraged mode (pink hair) and after looking around the community grounds, she head off into town, completely angered and upset with the children for what they said in the letter. She tracked them down by using an Astral Gate, which usually required a toll to be used, for free as she's an Aristocrat of Little Garden. First to be caught was Yo whom she entrusted to Shiroyasha to look after. She then proceeded to hunt down Asuka and Izayoi, only to find them discussing about a Gift Game they dreamt of hosting when the farmlands were restored. Thanks to Leticia, a captured Asuka was left in her care, leaving Black Rabbit to solely focus on chasing down Izayoi. She matched his speed and manages to get him to settle down long enough for him to issue a Gift Game, one where if she won it would give her the right to ask of Izayoi to do anything that she asked of him, albeit only once. He refused the terms; saying that he didn't want to participate if the terms were not equal and so offered the same condition should she lose. Once the terms were finalized and accepted, the Gift Game began with Kuro Usagi taking the first move, deciding to try and escape from his field of vision to better utilize her enhanced sense of hearing to catch him later. Izayoi's speed was on par with hers and she had to block various times to make sure Izayoi couldn't grab her. Just when Black Rabbit thought she would win, Izayoi decides to shatter the top of a building to trap her. The rest of the building began to tumble over, forcing both of them to destroy it. Through the collapsing rubble, both take hold of the other and the Gift Game ends in a draw. Their antics however had drawn the attention of the Salamandra Military Poclice, forcing both to be taken into custody. Once they have been, Black Rabbit was alerted to the real reason why the No Names were given the invitation, to help Thousand Eyes and Salamandra prevent the rise of a new Demon Lord. Black Rabbit and the No Names offered their help with enthusiasm. Later that day, Black Rabbit joined Asuka in the baths owned by Thousand Eyes, worried for the girl's safety. However Black Rabbit still had to endure Shiroyasha's perverse antics, as well as Izayoi's once she exit the bath. Even during the important meeting the Rabbit had to deal with the two antics and desires to see her in different clothing. During the meeting, Black Rabbit accepted Shiroyasha's proposal of being Referee at the Gift Game "Duel of the Gift Creators" the next day, and was shocked to learn that possibly members of Grim Grimoire were still active and might be behind the soon to be attack by the new Demon Lord. The day came and Black Rabbit acted as the judge for the Gift Game that was between You and those of the Community Will-o-Wisp, Ayesha and Jack-O-Lantern, declaring the winners of the game to be the latter. Afterwards, she congratulated Yu, but it was at that moment that black Geas Rolls fell onto the city. Black Rabbit realized the Demon Lords began their assault, confirming Izayoi's suspicions. As part of her job, she helped try and calm the citizens down, directing them out of the Colosseum. At the start of Ratten's song, she was not in the colosseum, but You and Jin directed what Shiroyasha told them to say to her. This allowed Black Rabbit to halt the game with her Judge Master gift and declare a meeting between participating communities. During the meeting she confirmed the suspicions of the participating communities, and that the Mao Community, Grim Grimoire Hamlin did not go against any protocols or conduct any wrong doing. However, the negotiations ended with the game to restart in a week and Black Rabbit to participate in the game. Black Rabbit, along with Sandra, took on Pest once the games began, and revealed how Pest got her divinity, saying Izayoi was the one who told her. Black Rabbit and Sandra are barely able to hold their battle against her until Pest activates her power, spreading a wind that will instantly kill anyone who breathes it in. Black Rabbit rushed to save a child and You, but the timely arrival of Asuka and Deen saved them and Black Rabbit needed to be saved by Izayoi. Black Rabbit conducts a plan that requires Izayoi to hold Pest back as she prepares to teleport everyone to the moon. Once there Black Rabbit activates the Sun Armor from her gift Card, the Gift canceling Pest's powers, allowing Sandra to hold her in place and Asuka to use Deen to throw the Spear of Indra at Pest. The hit destroys the Mao and the battle is won. Once back at the No Name land, Black Rabbit assisted the kids of the community and helps them out at rejuvenating the farm. Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 When things took a turn for the worst, Kuro Usagi was requested by his Highness to materialize her Sun Armor for him to test his strength. The Sun Armor was easily destroyed with a punch and Kuro Usagi left very badly injured. Volume 7 Though she managed to recover from her wound, her powers as a Moon rabbit seemed to have vanished and so did her other Game judge powers: her rabbit ears, turning her into a normal girl. This was due to the fact she had broken a rule concerning her Gifts; She must never use the Spear of Indra at the same time as the Sun Armor. Volume 8 Volume 9 (Side Stories) Volume 10 Eventually her ears return, but it is currently unknown how it occured.Asuka & KuroUsagi was teleported to the middle of nowhere by Maxwell and Asuka lost her gift card. Then they met Azi Dahaka's clones, to save Asuka from 'em Kuro Usagi used her last pseudo divinity. Volume 11 (Upcoming this August 1) Gifts and Abilities *Spear of Indra' - Also called "Indra's Weapon." In Episode 4 - It Seems Some Pervert is After Black Rabbit?, Black Rabbit uses her gift ''Spear of Indra and summons a spear of Gold. This spear has an elemental affinity for lightning. Its name is likely derived from the Indian deity Indra, the god of Thunderstorms. The same deity is also the king of heaven in Hindu mythology and the god of weather and war. *'Sun Armor -' An armor that shines like the sun and is said to be an ultimate defence. *'Vajra Replica -'''a vajra that has the ability to shoot out lightning. *'Moon Shrine -''' Is able to transport players to another setting---the Moon. *Jurisdiction- An ability of a Judge to stop the game to hold a trial to determine the validity of the game. Trivia *Black Rabbit resembles Reisen Udongein Inaba from Touhou Project when her hair turns to pink. *The "Black" in her name doesn't resemble anything in her besides her clothing and stockings, though in the light novel, her hair is described as black when the moonlight glow around it has been lost. *In both the Light Novel and Anime, it is stated that if her ears detect that someone has broken a rule, moon rabbits would self destruct spectacularlly. *She is proud of her chastity that she has retained for over 200 years. Gallery Rabbito.jpg Inge.jpg|Black Rabbit Rabbito (2).jpg Mondaiji (2).jpg Mondaiji (5).jpg Mondaiji (6).jpg Mondaiji (7).jpg Kkkjj.jpeg Imageaaa.jpeg Detail kurousagi.gif 14.49.jpg 14.24.jpg 14.23.jpg 14.22.jpg 14.18.jpg 14.16.jpg Ep2_thanks.png Ep2_dire_2.png Ep2_territory.png 1.png Gggtt.jpg Ffggdd.jpg Idfhkvkdnfmage.jpg Imfhkdhailfmciendage.jpg Imdjvfgchwknsage.jpg Sdgghimage.jpg Imagasde.jpg Imasddfgage.jpg Imfghhage.jpg Imfghhjiage.jpg Imfgghhsdage.jpg Imafghhhgge.jpg Imadftyyyyge.jpg Rrrrrtimage.jpg Imtrtttrreage.jpg Imafhhiooihhgge.jpg Imadfhuiopge.jpg Imdrrtffdderrttage.jpg Imadrttyygggge.jpg Imaertttyyggvbbhge.jpg Imhjjjuage.jpg Imafjjjjhuuioopge.jpg Imaghjjkige.jpg Episode9 (3).jpg Pink Furry.jpg Rule.jpg Dark Love.jpg Fundoshi Vs Bunny.jpg Problem Trio.jpg Gothikaf.jpg 06162.jpg Black Rabbit Sparkles.png Bunny Milk.jpg b98G03b.jpg|Black_Rabbit_OVA V.jpg V10-01.jpg Volume9.jpg Vol 11-08.jpg Vol 11-03.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters